


the snow it melts the soonest | снег тает первым

by Summer__child



Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Головные боли и мигрени, Отклонения от канона, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Установления отношений
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Локи всегда был подвержен мигреням. И Башня Мстителей является одним из самых безопасных мест, в которых его заставал приступ в последнее время, но это никак не облегчает головную боль.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers, Локи/Стив Роджерс
Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762378
Kudos: 7





	the snow it melts the soonest | снег тает первым

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the snow it melts the soonest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039165) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Смутное ощущение общего недомогания не оставляло его вот уже почти неделю, но пока так и не развилось во что-то более серьезное, чем легкий дискомфорт. И определенно не стоило упоминания даже в том случае, если бы Локи имел привычку делиться подобной информацией. А он таковой привычки не имел.

Он не желал поощрять и без того гипертрофированное чувство сострадания Стива Роджерса. Особенно в ситуации, когда не был даже по-настоящему _болен_ , просто немного… нездоров. В конце концов, самым негативным последствием такого недомогания была его надоедливость.

– Приближается праздничный сезон, – сообщил Стив. Локи прервал свое ковыряние в тарелке с принесенной Капитаном едой (как выяснилось, «корейской», хотя Локи это ни о чем не говорило) и поднял голову.

– Точно, – отозвался он. – Ваше зимнее торжество. – Ему было известно название праздника, который считался здесь самым первостепенным в это время года; он все же уделял достаточно внимания подобной информации. Однако, ему не хотелось афишировать свою осведомленность, особенно сейчас, когда его желудок вел себя не лучшим образом, что сказывалось на его далеко не самом оптимальном настроении.

– Да, пожалуй, в этом его основная суть, – проговорил Стив после секундной паузы. – Что ты о нем знаешь?

Локи пожал плечами.

– Подарки. Музыка. Вечнозеленые деревья. Рождение какого-то спасителя.

Судя по выражению лица Стива, его этот ответ немного позабавил.

– Более или менее так и есть. – Он выдержал еще одну небольшую паузу, после чего продолжил. – А вы справляете что-нибудь в середине зимы? В Асгарде?

Судя по осторожности, с которой был задан этот вопрос, Стив понимал, что поднимает опасную тему. Локи заставил свое лицо принять нейтральное выражение.

– Прошедшее время было бы более уместно, – заметил он. – Свое последнее зимнее солнцестояние в Асгарде я провел в тюремной камере.

Стиву почти удалось скрыть от него едва пересиленное желание поморщиться.

– Я так понимаю, никаких приятных воспоминаний.

– Теперь уже нет.

На этом Стив решил закрыть тему. К немалому облегчению Локи, который уже начинал ощущать опасное бурление где-то под поверхностью и не был уверен, что его самообладания будет достаточно, чтобы не сорваться. Ему совсем _не хотелось_ вымещать раздражение на Стиве, который не сделал абсолютно ничего, чтобы заслужить подобное обращение. Но Локи знал собственный характер и свой колючий, как острие кинжала, нрав.

У него здесь не было других претендентов в собеседники, а одиночество глодало разум не хуже зубастого монстра.

(« _Признай очевидное, сентиментальный дурак. Ты бы скучал по его компании, даже если бы у тебя были другие собеседники_ ».)

Тем более.

Стив наблюдал за ним, нахмурившись.

– Ты в порядке? – наконец полюбопытствовал он.

Локи одарил его ослепительной улыбкой.

– Разумеется, – отозвался он.

И даже если Стив и счел его ответ недостаточно убедительным или приемлемым, то, по крайней мере, решил не настаивать.

* * *

Проснувшись следующим утром, Локи немедленно осознал причину своего недавнего недомогания.

Он лежал, не открывая глаз, и ощущал закипающую внутри досаду. Такого не случалось уже довольно давно. Не _так уж_ давно, но… в прошлый раз он пережидал приступ за закрытой дверью комнаты, отведенной для него в замке Виктора (и сделал все возможное, чтобы Виктор ничего не узнал об этой слабости), а до этого – когда был в бегах.

И еще раньше, на Святилище.

Локи поспешно одернул себя от этих мыслей, сделал глубокий вдох, открыл глаза и поднялся. Его желудок тут же нехорошо перевернулся, но он сделал еще несколько глубоких вдохов и неуверенной походкой поплелся на кухню, чтобы налить себе стакан воды. На мгновение на самом краю его поля зрения полыхнула какая-то вспышка, почти сформировавшаяся в чью-то фигуру. Но несмотря на то, что частота ударов его сердца моментально скакнула до небес, Локи решительно ее проигнорировал.

Пульсирующая в голове боль и так занимала почти все его внимание, и в ближайшее время ситуация грозила стать только хуже. Ему совсем не обязательно было в довесок ко всему потакать собственной паранойе.

Шум воды показался Локи невыносимо громким. Но он все равно наполнил стакан и после секундного размышления все же прихватил из шкафчика небольшой тазик, после чего повернул обратно к спальне.

Единственное, что он мог сейчас сделать, это постараться перетерпеть приступ. Лечь на спину, закрыть глаза и ждать, когда наихудшая часть останется позади. Если бы дело происходило в Асгарде, то он мог бы пожевать целебные травы, которые притупили бы самую острую боль, но здесь… он не стал бы экспериментировать с болеутоляющими препаратами смертных, даже если бы вероятность того, что они на него подействуют, была высока. Каковой эта самая вероятность не являлась.

Очередная волна головокружения вынудила его ухватиться за стену. Вслед за этим живот свело предупреждающей судорогой, а рот наполнился слюной, и Локи, выронив тазик и стакан, бросился в ванную.

Когда его желудок наконец распрощался со всем содержимым, Локи не стал даже пытаться вставать, а только прислонился затылком к поднятой крышке унитаза. Он люто ненавидел каждую секунду этой пытки.

Разум без разрешения вытащил на свет воспоминание из детства, в котором он, рыдая от всепоглощающей боли, был абсолютно уверен в том, что умирает. И тихий, успокаивающий голос Фригги, опустившей ладонь на его лоб и словно бы стирающей ласковыми движениями все его страдания. И наполняющее его ощущение уюта. И безопасности.

Дыхание Локи заикнулось где-то в глотке, а глаза неожиданно защипало. Он с усилием сглотнул, морщась от отвратительного привкуса во рту, и заставил себя собраться.

Чувство было такое, будто чьи-то пальцы выколупывали его мозг прямо через глазницы. И Локи ни капельки не одобрял энтузиазм этого ковыряльщика.

Наконец, он с трудом поднялся на ноги, изо всех сил стараясь оставить горькие воспоминания на кафельном полу. Покосился на валяющиеся неподалеку тазик и стакан, но решил их не подбирать и попросту дотащился до кровати, залез под одеяло и закрыл глаза. Воцарившаяся под веками темнота не помогла, но хотя бы не ухудшила его состояние.

Разумеется, необходимость просто _лежать_ без дела и не в силах заснуть не давала ему ни единого шанса как-нибудь отвлечься от беспощадной головной боли, накатывающей ритмичными волнами. Он вспомнил, как когда-то умолял Тора: « _Просто отрежь мне уже голову_ ». А тот, тихонько рассмеявшись, накрывал его лоб и глаза холодным, влажным полотенцем.

« _Прекрати. Ты просто жалкий слабак. Посмотри на себя, как быстро ты сломался_ ».

Локи поспешно шарахнулся от этого голоса. Желудок снова подскочил к горлу, и ему пришлось задержать дыхание, пережидая очередной приступ дурноты.

Дальше его воображение услужливо нарисовало сидящего у кровати Стива. Перебирающего его _волосы_. Бормочущего что-то _успокаивающее_. И Локи опять затошнило от самого себя.

Нет, просто затошнило.

Он едва успел добежать до ванной, прежде чем его вырвало желчью в унитаз, после чего он решил, что, наверное, уже не имеет смысла покидать эту комнату. Если уж ему предначертано провести этот день подобным образом, то он может хотя бы немного облегчить себе жизнь.

Разве что теперь он слегка жалел о том, что не прихватил с собой одеяло. Или подушку.

Но было уже поздно. Поход до спальни и возвращение обратно казались чересчур монументальной задачей, на выполнение которой у него не осталось сил.

« _Просто перетерпи. Рано или поздно это закончится_ ».

Норны. Его уже начинала мучить жажда.

* * *

Должно быть, он задремал или как минимум временно потерял связь с реальностью, потому что следующим событием, зарегистрировавшимся в его сознании, был громкий стук в дверь. Локи буквально _прочувствовал_ каждый удар всем содержимым черепной коробки и с трудом сдержал жалобный стон.

– Что?.. – выдавил он. Скорее всего, слишком тихо.

– Локи? – донесся снаружи голос Стива. Который тоже был слишком громким. И весьма встревоженным. Возможно, он окликал Локи уже не в первый раз. И, может быть, даже начал подозревать, что тот снова сбежал. Однако, Капитан до сих пор не ворвался в апартаменты, и Локи не очень хотелось, чтобы это случилось. Поэтому он уперся лбом в пол, а потом все-таки заставил свое тело принять вертикальное положение. После чего, прищурившись, взглянул на себя в зеркало, отмечая нездоровую бледность, неопрятные и непокорно вьющиеся волосы и выдающие сдерживаемую боль морщинки вокруг глаз и рта.

Локи потянулся было к магии, чтобы набросать быструю иллюзию, но картинка перед его глазами тут же раздвоилась, и он едва успел поймать чуть не сорвавшийся с губ вскрик. Дохлый номер.

Отдышавшись, он слегка причесал пальцами волосы, пытаясь хоть немного привести их в порядок, и по кривоватой траектории вывалился в гостиную. Там, собравшись с духом, включил свет (который моментально вонзился в его глазницы точно два ядовитых шипа), мысленно взмолился, чтобы его желудок продолжил вести себя (более или менее) прилично и распахнул входную дверь, за которой обнаружился Стив с уже занесенной для очередного стука рукой.

– Прошу прощения, – проговорил Локи. – В чем дело?

Первой эмоцией, промелькнувшей на лице Стива, было облегчение, за которым быстро последовало удивление, а потом беспокойство.

– Это… не так важно. Ты в порядке?

«Слишком _громко_ », – пронеслось в сознании Локи. Но, скорее всего, Стив говорил совершенно нормальным тоном.

– Да, – ответил Локи. – Вполне.

Мимические мышцы Стива проделали нечто странное.

– Глупый вопрос, – пробормотал он себе под нос, а потом осторожно сообщил: – ты выглядишь… нездорово.

– Ты мне льстишь, – отозвался Локи. – Ты пришел с какой-то определенной целью или?..

Брови Стива сошлись на переносице.

– Я просто… зашел тебя навестить. Ты уверен, что… ты _правда_ выглядишь не очень хорошо.

На Локи накатила новая волна дурноты, и он поспешно уперся рукой в дверной косяк.

– Просто небольшое переутомление, – уступил он и тут же попытался вернуть ситуации хоть какое-то ощущение нормальности, добавив: – а что, Капитан, ты вызываешься стирать горячечный пот с моего болезного лба?

Лицо Стива приняло то самое немного упрямое выражение.

– Я бы стирал, если бы тебе это было необходимо, – заявил он с весьма занятными нотками в голосе, которые почти походили на вызов. Локи озадаченно моргнул. В его черепе продолжала пульсировать невыносимая боль, головокружение крепчало с каждой минутой, а заливающий коридор яркий свет, казалось, вбуравливался ему прямо в мозг.

– Все нормально, – наконец заверил Локи. – Просто головная боль.

Стив недоверчиво прищурился.

– Судя по твоему виду, убийственная головная боль, – заметил он, но уже гораздо тише.

– Со мной это случается время от времени.

– Мм. – Стив выдержал небольшую паузу. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Локи изобразил неубедительную улыбку.

– Если только ты умеешь избавлять от головных болей…

Стив замешкался, словно бы что-то обдумывая. Локи же накрыло новой волной тошноты, и на этот раз он не успел подавить рвотный позыв, сработавший всухую. Его лицо тут же вспыхнуло от стыда, а глаза Стива встревоженно расширились.

– Наверное, тебе лучше прилечь, – проговорил он.

– Превосходная идея, – отозвался Локи вымученно и нетвердой походкой направился к ближайшему креслу, рухнув в которое с запозданием осознал, что контролирующий освещение выключатель теперь остался далеко за пределами его досягаемости. Но буквально через секунду после того, как он накрыл ладонью глаза, в комнате раздался тихий щелчок, и проникающий сквозь пальцы и прикрытые веки свет погас. Вслед за этим до Локи донесся шелест задергиваемых штор. Ага. Он не закрыл за собой дверь и, видимо, Стив самовольно истолковал эту оплошность как разрешение войти.

Однако, наличие незваного посетителя вызвало у Локи куда меньше раздражения, чем можно было ожидать. Наверное, он просто чувствовал себя слишком паршиво, чтобы немедленно попытаться выпроводить настырного Капитана.

А может быть, дело было в очередной слабости.

– Со мной все будет нормально, – пообещал он. – Эти приступы почти никогда не затягиваются дольше чем на сутки.

– Хорошо, – сказал Стив. И почти сразу продолжил: – вот. Выпей воды. Готов поспорить, что у тебя уже начинается обезвоживание.

Локи опустил руку и слегка приоткрыл глаза. В апартаментах снова царила темнота… и благодаря задернутым шторам, не пропускающим дневной свет, было даже темнее, чем раньше. В его голове все еще пульсировала боль, но теперь она уже не походила на воткнутые в глазницы кинжалы.

Стив стоял прямо перед ним и с обеспокоенным выражением на лице протягивал стакан воды. Смерив его долгим взглядом, Локи все же взял стакан и сделал осторожный глоток, немного опасаясь предлагать желудку новое содержимое, которое можно исторгнуть обратно.

– Ты сказал «почти никогда», – произнес Стив все еще приглушенным голосом. – И часто у тебя бывают такие приступы? С настолько сильными головными болями?

– Нет… не часто. – Чуть чаще в последние годы, но этого и следовало ожидать. Стресс всегда повышал вероятность.

Стив нахмурился еще сильнее.

– А кто-нибудь раньше… пытался определить их причину?

– У меня нет никаких значимых проблем, – ответил Локи, а потом, усмехнувшись, добавил: – по крайней мере, не в _этом_ смысле. Если в моей голове и существует какой-то… дефект, то ни один целитель до сих пор не сумел его отыскать.

– Хм, – хмыкнул Стив, но в его интонациях появился заметный намек на облегчение. Локи снова прикрыл глаза и наощупь поставил стакан на журнальный столик.

– Я серьезно, – пробормотал он после затянувшейся паузы. – Ты правда сейчас ничем не можешь мне помочь. Это просто… вопрос времени и терпения.

– Ладно, – согласился Стив все с той же упрямой ноткой в голосе. – Тогда я пока могу побыть здесь на случай, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

Желудок Локи нехорошо перевернулся, но на этот раз дело было не только в реакции его тела на боль. За этим ощущением скрывалась какая-то нервозность, идентифицировать которую было гораздо сложнее.

– Почему бы тебе не перебраться в кровать, – предложил Стив чуть мягче. – Постарайся поспать.

Локи смутно подозревал, что должен был возразить. Хотя бы из принципа. А потом он вспомнил про ведущий в спальню коридор, который в данный момент казался чрезвычайно длинным.

– Думаю, я просто останусь здесь. Мне вполне удобно.

Стив только хмыкнул с непередаваемо скептическим выражением.

– Как скажешь, – проронил он и затих.

Локи приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы проверить, чем он занимается, и обнаружил, что Капитан прошелся по коридору, подобрал брошенные тазик и стакан и теперь собирался вернуть их на кухню.

– Не мой их, – пробормотал Локи раньше, чем успел себя остановить. – Слишком громко.

– Хорошо, – отозвался Стив после короткого замешательства, и Локи опять закрыл глаза.

В конце концов он сдался и отказался от попыток сохранять бдительность, даже несмотря на то, что все его инстинкты продолжали вопить, что это необходимо. Или что он должен думать, что это необходимо. Тошнота немного отступила и сменилась ужасной болью, грозящей разломать его череп на две половинки, но, когда он лежал абсолютно неподвижно, эта боль казалась чуть менее кошмарной.

Локи так и не удалось заснуть, но он провалился в легкую дрему и в какой-то момент будто бы почувствовал, как на его лоб на мгновение опустилась чья-то ладонь.

Вопреки ожиданиям он ощущал себя… в безопасности. Спокойно.

« _Слабак_ », – проворчал безжалостный голос из темных глубин его разума, но на этот раз Локи задушил его без малейших сожалений.

* * *

Он умудрился проспать – или по крайней мере продремать – почти до самого окончания приступа. И хотя его сон трудно было назвать хорошим или спокойным, это все же было лучше, чем находиться в полном сознании и быть обреченным на невыносимую скуку в результате полной неспособности заняться чем-то более осмысленным кроме как лежать пластом, чувствуя себя так, будто череп вот-вот разлетится на мелкие осколки и вывалит мозги прямо на пол.

Когда Локи наконец по-настоящему вынырнул обратно в реальность, худшая часть была уже позади. Однако, ему все еще казалось, будто его голова сделана из неимоверно хрупкого стекла, способного треснуть от одного неосторожного взгляда. На столике рядом с его рукой стоял полный стакан воды, который Локи тут же опустошил в три жадных глотка.

Стив сидел с книгой в одном из кресел напротив.

– Получше? – поинтересовался он, и, пожалуй, крик причинил бы Локи в данный момент меньше боли, чем ласковая мягкость, прозвучавшая в его голосе.

– Гораздо, – выдавил Локи. – Спасибо.

– Рад слышать, – отозвался Стив и закрыл книгу. Локи нахмурился.

– Почему ты остался?

Стив окинул его внимательным взглядом.

– Потому что мне показалось, что кто-то должен, – наконец произнес он.

Этот ответ возымел на Локи точно такой же эффект, как удар под дых, и на мгновение полностью лишил его возможности говорить, потому что он понятия не имел, как на это реагировать. Стив же только послал ему слегка вымученную улыбку и поднялся.

– Тебе нужно что-нибудь еще?

– Нет… не думаю, – выговорил Локи заторможенно.

– Хорошо. Но если что… сразу звони, ладно?

– Я… позвоню, – пообещал Локи почему-то полувопросительным тоном. Неуверенная улыбка Стива на мгновение дрогнула, но устояла. Он подошел к Локи и на долю секунды замешкался, будто бы почти собирался протянуть руку и коснуться, но потом только кивнул и направился к двери.

– Увидимся позже, – попрощался он и покинул комнату.

Локи уставился на закрывшуюся за ним дверь, нахмурив брови.

Не то чтобы он был _удивлен_ добротой Стива. Вот только… он действительно был удивлен. Немного. Он просто не ожидал – не мог и не смел ожидать – такого отношения. А когда доброта доставалась ему настолько неожиданно…

Он всегда начинал ее переворачивать, словно камень в лесной траве, выискивая спрятавшуюся под ним змею, уже готовую к броску. Но на этот раз никакой змеи не было. Только… Стив. И его доброта.

Как пьянящий наркотик, который бьет прямо в голову, если зазеваешься.

Ему просто придется быть настороже. Пока.

Потому что поддаваться соблазну было все еще слишком опасно.

* * *

С приступа прошла неделя – очень тихая неделя, – на протяжении которой Локи с подозрением отслеживал каждое неприятное ощущение, появляющееся в области тела, находящейся выше плеч, но буря, кажется, миновала. Большую часть этого времени Стив вел себя довольно рассеянно и иногда, нахмурившись, бросал на Локи задумчивые взгляды, но так ни о чем и не спросил, а Локи наотрез отказывался начинать подобный разговор первым. Во вторник на лице Капитана наконец нарисовалась твердая решимость, а утро среды началось с отрывистого стука в дверь.

– Я тебе кое-что принес, – заявил Стив прямо с порога. Локи оторопело моргнул.

– Прошу прощения?

– Вот, – выпалил Стив, протягивая ему прямоугольный сверток, обернутый бумагой под цвет ночного неба. Локи взял предложенный предмет и недоуменно повертел его в руках, после чего, выразительно выгнув брови, поднял взгляд на Стива, щеки которого едва заметно порозовели. – Это подарок. Ну, знаешь. Люди дарят друг другу подарки в это время года.

– Я слышал, – отозвался Локи. – Но не ожидал.

– Надеюсь, что это приятный сюрприз, – пробормотал Стив. Локи окинул его долгим, почти опасливым взглядом и начал осторожно разворачивать бумагу, стараясь ее не порвать. Внутри свертка обнаружилась коробка, и Локи вытащил ее на свет.

Этикетка гласила: « _Устройство для глубокого вибромассажа мягких тканей_ ». Локи почувствовал, как его брови попытались вскарабкаться еще выше, и снова уставился на Стива. Тот смущенно откашлялся.

– Я кое-что почитал, – проговорил он. – Оказывается, напряжение в мышцах шеи и плеч может вызывать головные боли. Или усугублять их. И эта штука должна помогать… мне ее посоветовали. – Теперь румянец на его щеках расцвел во всей своей красе. – Ты сказал, что склонен к мигреням. Я не знаю, поможет ли она тебе, но… ведь хуже от нее не будет, правда?

В животе Локи разлилось какое-то странное тепло, и он ошарашенно моргнул.

– Да, – согласился он. – Да, пожалуй, хуже не будет. – Он выдержал небольшую паузу, а потом добавил: – спасибо. – Эти слова оставили какое-то непривычное послевкусие на его языке.

Стив с явным облегчением расплылся улыбке.

– Пожалуйста, – ответил он. – И еще я собирался спросить… ты не хочешь куда-нибудь сходить? На прогулку, я имею в виду, – поспешно добавил он. – Сегодня чудесная погода. Ну, то есть, прохладно, но… не слишком холодно. И солнечно. И я подумал, что, может быть…

– Звучит заманчиво, – осторожно заметил Локи, почти ожидая какого-нибудь подвоха. Какого-нибудь запрета или… условия.

– Отлично, – воскликнул Стив с энтузиазмом. – Мне нужно сходить за свитером и пальто, но… встречаемся здесь?

Переборов легкое потрясение, Локи проговорил:

– Буду тебя ждать.

Стив одарил его яркой улыбкой, которая повергла Локи в еще большее смятение, и удалился.

Локи заторможенно дошагал до стола и опустил на него коробку.

Тепло внутри и не думало угасать. Напротив, оно продолжало распространяться, все ближе и ближе подбираясь к его груди.

Надежда всегда была опасной. Обманчивой. Сопряженной с высокими _рисками_. И всегда скрывала в себе зачатки отчаяния.

Но Локи не мог заставить себя ее раздавить.


End file.
